


A Wholesome Porg Story

by virdant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Porgs are apparently like puffins, so i researched puffins for this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Once Upon A Time, on the island of Alch-To, there lived a Porg and its family.





	A Wholesome Porg Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adzusai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adzusai/gifts).



> Adzusai asked for a Wholesome Porg Story, and so here is a wholesome porg story. Merry Christmas!

Once Upon A Time, on the island of Alch-To, there lived a Porg and its family. It had a mother, a father, and several siblings, all with the white bellies and long ears that porgs had. It enjoyed fish, diving beneath the shoals and emerging with food for its family. Sometimes, it flew brief distances, beating its wings rapidly as it skimmed across the surface of the ocean.

It was a dark and stormy day, and the porg, named Porg (as all porgs were named) had been out fishing. Now, caught in the storm, it flapped its wings desperately, fish in beak, as it hurried back to its nest, where it’s family waited.

Alas, the winds were strong and the rains pelted down, Porg found itself caught between a rock and a hard place! How would it make it home, where its siblings and parents waited, hungry, for the fish it had caught? It warbled sadly into the rain, as best it could with a fish in its bright beak.

The storm continued, unabated.

How would it make its way home? It clutched the fish in its beak and studied the sheer cliffs with despair. Flapping its wings desperately, it fluttered its way up before pelting down to the shore with the rain. 

The fish flopped in its mouth.

No! Porg was a determined porg, and it would feed its family. With courage and gumption, it flapped its wings as rapidly as it could, soaring up the cliffside before taking rest in an alcove. Again and again, it struggled and flapped its way up, through unrelenting wind and rain, until it had made it high above the water and back to its nest, where its family waited, expectant and hungry.

It delivered the fish, and its family warbled with delight over the delicious meal. Beyond the nest, the skies began to clear, and a new hope dawned.

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize but I'm done apologizing for my writing. You can find me on tumblr ([@virdant](http://virdant.tumblr.com)) instead.


End file.
